


You're Pretty When You Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, fluff with mild angst, ryuji deserves only the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryuji has a breakdown and his boyfriend comes to the rescue.





	You're Pretty When You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> new to writing fanfics so let's hope i dont fuck it up lmao

Akira pressed a kiss to Ryuji’s forehead and punctuated it by rubbing small circles into his back.

“Feeling any better?” Akira cooed. 

“Yeah” The blonde answered back in a hushed voice that was almost too faint. “I mean, with you I'm always feelin’ better.” Ryuji tried to say it with a smile but couldn’t do it. He knew Akira could tell it was forced.

Even after crying his eyes out and being comforted by his boyfriend, he still couldn't crack a smile. Any sort of gratitude. Ryuji felt terrible, pathetic. 

He hated feeling weak, he wished vulnerability was a foreign concept to him. Having people comfort him felt dehumanizing, he wasn’t some fucking crybaby. He was a strong independent young man, a lone wolf, someone who could handle himself. Or at least, that's what he’d like to think.

Before Akira popped into his life Ryuji was fine with dealing with solitude, it was something that had become second nature to him.

He had his mom at his side but it wasn't enough. She was always slaving away, working to make a better life for him, which he appreciated from the bottom of his heart but it came at the cost of her barely ever being there for him. 

Ryuji started crying again with eyes still puffy. He had been down this train of thought too many times to be bothered by the tears flowing down his face and onto Akira’s hand as he brought his head closer to his chest, trying to soothe the other with the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

Thoughts of the main problem in his life started to flood his head yet again like it always had, it was something all too familiar to him, his father. The man he loathed was all he could think about. 

He thought everything would be better with his sorry excuse of a father out of his life but he learned the hard way it would be the exact opposite. The abuser had already destroyed his family and left it in shambles, walking out on them without turning back. Both Ryuji’s and his mom’s mental state had at that point deteriorated, the man they tried to bring themselves to love threw his so called loved ones away like garbage at the drop of a hat. 

His mom ended up a single parent, struggling to make ends meet, trying her darndest to do the best she could for her son. Everything was so draining.

Ryuji was so lost in thought that he hadn’t even fully processed the thumb moving across his cheeks, wiping away his stream of tears. It was him doing it. Akira. The lone ray of hope he had left, the person he thanked God everyday for existing. He loved the man cradling him more than words could describe.

Ryuji gazed up at the other’s eyes, the ones he loved to get lost in, he felt safe. Akira was there for him, always there for him and he was eternally grateful even when he could hardly bring himself to admit it. 

“Guess letting it out was good for you, huh? You look much livelier, pretty even. Not as pretty me as though.” Akira ended his sentence with a wink that shot an arrow straight through Ryuji’s heart.

“God, shut the fuck up.” He responded through a laugh “I mean you’re right you beautiful bastard, but still.”

Akira couldn’t help but giggle at this dumbass he was in love with. And the fact he could make him happy was all he ever wanted. 

“Anyway…” Ryuji’s tone changed back into that of a clearly hurt one “Sorry for actin’ like such a little bitch, just sitting here, crying my ass off. I can’t even talk about it comfortably yet, imagine being that pitiful.” 

“You are not pitiful. You're strong, the strongest person I know. Who else can deal with this as well as you do. Day in and day out you’re still able to be a riot and make everyone's day even though you're hurting deep down. I admire you for that to no end.”

“Akira…”

“I love you and no matter how many times I have to comfort you I still will. In fact you could say I'm honored to, you deserve to be loved and that fact I get the opportunity to do this is surreal.”

“Could someone even ask for a better boyfriend than you? You’re so fuckin’ good to me, I love you bitch.”

“I ain’t never gonna stop loving you bitch.” Akira added.

Ryuji grinned and pecked a kiss to his lover’s lips.

“You’re so fucking pretty when you smile, I’ll try my best to keep you happy just so I could see your attractive ass mug.” And with that Akira kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> ryuji. is. valid.


End file.
